Esquisse
by La plume rouge
Summary: Les instants que tout le monde croyaient être les derniers de Roger. OS


**C'est ma deuxième fic Gone en une journée, mais en même temps ce n'est qu'un ficlet cette fois. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à Michael Grant, sauf le scénario de ce ficlet qui est de moi.**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsque les premiers cris avaient retenti, Roger avait tout de suite bondi de sa couchette et était sorti sur le ponton, regardant autour de lui d'un air affolé. Il vit les rayons qui ravageaient les bateaux et ses habitants, puis se précipita fébrilement sur l'établi qui se situait sur le pont, triant ses dessins à la va-vite. Il se fichait complètement des croquis des autres habitants de la Zone, de la flore et de la faune étrange, de l'eau miroitante, non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était des croquis bien particuliers ; des croquis de son 'Dilio. Les seuls dessins auxquels il tenait plus que tout étaient ceux qui le représentait. Il les saisit, avant de sentir un souffle brûlant passer à quelques centimètres de lui.

**xXx**

_Edilio était appuyé sur la rambarde du voilier, et laissait son regard errer sur l'étendue bleutée, tandis que Roger le dessinait, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en traçant la courbe de ses fesses, ce qui attira l'attention de son compagnon. Il s'approcha de lui avec un air interrogateur et se pencha pour regarder ce qu'il dessinait._

_- Oh, c'est moi..._

_- Oui, c'est toi, 'Dilio, sourit tendrement Roger. _

_- Tu devrais faire un auto-portrait, une fois, finit par dire Edilio en observant le tracé précis et expert de son petit ami._

_- Un auto-portrait ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda Roger, surpris._

_Edilio l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la cabine, à l'écart des regards indiscrets et du petit Justin, avant de l'enlacer. Intérieurement, Roger soupira un peu, las de l'attention que portait Edilio à conserver leur relation secrète. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir réellement et ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser dès que l'envie lui en prenait. C'est en le dessinant qu'il parvenait à assouvir à demi son envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Et puis, il aimait avoir des dessins de son 'Dilio, à contempler même lorsqu'il était loin de lui..._

_Ce dernier embrassa son cou avec une tendresse qui ne laissa pas Roger indifférent ; de plus en plus fréquemment, il était facilement excité par ce genre de gestes que lui accordait Edilio. Il n'osait pas le lui avouer et se cambrait discrètement à chaque fois pour qu'il ne sente pas l'envie trahie par son entre-jambe. Roger aurait parfois aimé que son compagnon ait moins de responsabilités et surtout moins de dangers à courir ; il aimerait tant pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait autrement que par des mots... rien que... rien que... lui faire plaisir... lui donner du plaisir..._

_- Roger ? Tu es rouge comme une pivoine ! s'exclama Edilio._

_Roger sentit la honte brûler son visage et il détourna brièvement les yeux._

_- Donc, pourquoi tu me disais qu'il fallait que je fasse un auto-portrait ? fit-il, afin de détourner l'attention de son petit ami. _

_- Eh bien... quand je suis loin de toi... je pourrais le garder sur moi... pour penser à toi, souffla Edilio contre ses lèvres. _

_Roger se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, plantant son regard dans le sien._

_- D'accord... mais promets-moi d'être plus prudent, dorénavant. Je ne suis pas tranquille quand tu pars..._

_- Je suis toujours prudent, Artful Roger, sourit Edilio en l'embrassant furtivement. _

_- 'Dilio... je t'aime... _

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime Roger, murmura Edilio en le serrant contre lui._

_Roger ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par l'exquise sensation de se sentir protégé, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Humer sa délicieuse peau, même ensuquée ; sentir la chaleur de son corps ; entendre les rassurants battements de son cœur ; enfouir ses mains dans sa tignasse sombre ; plonger son regard dans celui noir et tendre de son 'Dilio..._

**xXx**

L'air brûlant empêcha l'air de rentrer dans ses poumons et il ne parvint pas à hurler de désespoir quand les croquis de son 'Dilio disparurent, consumés. Il remerciait le ciel qu'Edilio ne soit pas avec lui en ce moment ; Dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si jamais il s'était mis en tête de sauver les enfants du lac, ce qu'il aurait assurément essayé de faire s'il avait été là.

_'Oh mon 'Dilio, protège-toi de cette chose, je t'en supplie...'_

Il serra confusément et nerveusement le bout du visage d'Edilio qui lui était resté entre les doigts, brûlés, et se mit activement à la recherche du petit Justin, l'appelant comme il le pouvait.

Lorsque le rayon souffla les trois-quart du bateau, Roger se réfugia derrière le quart restant, cherchant fébrilement Justin des yeux. Où était-il bon sang ? Le petit Justin, qui formait comme une famille avec Edilio et lui... le petit Justin, si adorable... si fragile...

Et comme si Gaïa avait entendu ses appels désespérés, les échos de son esprit paniqué, un autre rayon apparut devant ses yeux et enflamma littéralement le petit Justin. Il bougeait encore, comme une torche vivante ; une torche humaine. Son cri d'horreur se perdit, étranglé dans sa gorge, tandis que le petit corps flambant s'écroulait.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il tituba jusqu'à l'échelle, s'y agrippant avec la force du désespoir, se hissant, mais il sentit ses forces le quitter et tomba inconscient sur ce qu'il restait du bateau, le morceau de croquis entre ses doigts brûlés.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Une petit review ?  
**


End file.
